Many computer-based applications have mechanisms (e.g., message consoles) that serve to identify problems (e.g., provide warnings, errors etc.), pertaining to a computer-based application, to a user. To resolve problems so identified, a user typically has to be intimately familiar with the computer-based application in order to fully appreciate the meaning and significance of the problem, and may also require a deep understanding of the computer-based application in order to resolve the problem. For example, a problem may relate to the absence or formatting of certain input information that is required by the computer-based application. Typical prior art message consoles simply identify the problem to bring it to the attention of-a user. In the example of missing input information, the user might be required to know which field to input the missing information into, and a location in the application where the missing input information can be inputted.
In order to assist a user in addressing problems that are presented, for example within a message console, automated processes may be provided to guide the user. However, the implementation and functioning of such user assistance, in an automated fashion, presents a number of technical challenges.